Red Looks Good on Orange
by Namekiansgottalovethem
Summary: Raph is making sure Mikey is alright after a battle and he can't help but wonder- What does Michelangelo Hamatto taste like?
1. Chapter 1

Red Looks Good on Orange  
-

"Open up for me Mikey."

"Like... Like this?"

The elder turtle's breath caught as his baby brother slowly, hesitantly, parted his plush thighs.

"Yeah, Mikey, just like that." Amber eyes devoured the sun depraved skin so innocently splayed apart, leaving bare nether flesh to quiver, unaccustomed to the cool draft that blew in close to raise goosebumps then ghost past almost undetected.

The molten gaze drifted up to study the wide crystal blue orbs that stared back, openly reflecting a hoard of emotions: confusion, embarrassment, bashfulness, caution, and a bright bit of curiosity. A trickle of fear intermixed with the smaller ninja's many feelings as a raging flame roared to life, morphing the elder brother's golden flecked glare into an undressing inferno.

Mikey's lower lip trembled, his voice fragile as he asked, "R-Raph.. did I do something wrong?"

As quickly as it had been lit the fire was swiftly put out, returning Raphael's intense eyes to a lesser degree of their usual crassness, "Nah, stupid, ya fine. Just hold still."

"Kay."

"Now where'd that foot ninja touch ya?"

"Umm- here- somewhere.." the orange banded turtle gestured vaguely between his spread legs.

Raph huffed, "The sooner ya can be more specific the sooner I can letchya go goof around and do all that sissy shit ya like ta pull."

The impatient tone earned him a plump lipped pout, "I'm not trying to be difficult! I don't remember where exactly... Why- why the shell are we doing this!? I didn't let him near my tail and its not like he hurt me. It just felt weird and it only lasted a few seconds. Leo knocked the dude's lights out and threw him far from me."

The bulky turtle sighed- ever the reliable, Fearless -and an unknown tension left his broad shoulders. So, Mike, was still... Well, Raph decided to double check just in case. Better safe than sorry, or whatever master Splinter says.

Forgetting to warn Michelangelo beforehand Raph brought one arm to rest on a soft thigh to support himself and leaned in closer for a better look.

Mikey barely suppressed his unmanly squeak of surprise and inwardly beamed that he was able to. (Raph hated his kidish noises) Raphael squinted in the poor lighting and moved in unwisely closer, for his breath tickled the sensitive section of lower plastron and Mikey unintentionally jerked his hips up.

Have you ever been slapped by turtle slit? No? As of now Raphael has and while it didn't necessarily hurt it was definitely too much for the big guy. He had been successful in masking how his brother's position was affecting his 'always ready' body up until this point. He couldn't help but groan as his little bro's sweet untouched sex smell invaded his olfactory sense. So enticing and refreshingly unlike his own heavy musk. Raph's mouth watered and his dark lips parted.

What would Michelangelo Hamatto taste like?

Interpreting Raph's groan as one of agitation an embarrassed Mikey tried to scuttle backwards. The red banded turtle growled, a deep rumbling sound like the shifting of earth plates from underneath the world above, and grabbed hold of Mikey's hips, pulling the startled teen back so that Raph was once more kneeling between his legs. The smaller gasped at the sensation of his big brother's knees brushing up against him and stared at Raph questioningly.

The sai wielding ninja was breathing shallower and more heavily, his jaw clenched, and his brows nit together giving him a searching, dazed look. A strange sound came from the biggest of the turtles and Raphael's head snapped down to acusse his plastron covered chest. Was he making that funny noise?

Raph heard Mikey whimper and noticed that the more spry and springy of his brothers had his eyes shut tight, his shoulders shaking lightly.

Mikey was scared?... Of Raph? No, no that can't be.

Sure Raph was an intimidating guy, but his baby bro should never need fear him. To sooth the misplaced fear he'd caused, Raphael released the, now that he was really looking at them, shapely hips he'd stolen and leaned back on his calves, drawing a little ways away from Mikey.

Raph sighed, "Sorry, Mikey, I just need ta confirm that ya are 100% alright before ya can hop off on me."

"Raph," something about the always happy turtle's voice was off, "I feel funky... down there."

Oh...

Carefully Mikey poked himself, tentative fingers prodding at his tender slit. Pretty human eyes shot wide in realization and met the equally dilated, honey tinted ones of his big brother. Shame leaked down full cheeks and the offending hand was snatched away quickly.

"Raphie I- I didn't mean to- I m-mean I know what I-it is, b-but I've never- I wasn't trying to!" Mikey made pitiful sounds of distress, his throat overworking itself, making him choke a little on his apology.

Geez, you'd think Mikey'd commited first rate murder.

Raph opened his arms wide invitingly and beckoned the distraught turtle to find comfort with him, "Aw, knucklehead, c'mere."

Set at minor ease by Raph's understanding smile Mikey scooched forward and shivered a little when hard knees met his inner thighs and capable arms pulled him in. It was simple, reassuring contact and it was wonderful. And that rumbling chur his brother was emitting was very soothing.

Raph hugged Mikey closer to him, rubbing soft circles across his shell. Instinctively, Raphael let the odd purring continue to get louder and let out a pleased hum when Mikey cautiously churred back.

There was that damned delicious smell again, only at this proximity it was stronger. Raph took in a big breath and his eyes rolled upwards in delight at the intoxicating scent the smaller mutant's suddenly swollen lower plastron was giving off.

"Mikey." Raph murmured.

"Hmm?" Mikey answered questioningly.

"Not gonna lie, Mikey, I wanna touch ya." Raph lifted his brother's round face so he had little choice but to face his sincere countenance.

Mikey blinked rapidly, "Me? Wha-"

"Ssssshh," Raph moved a thick index finger along Mikey's curved jaw to trail lightly down smooth plaston and rub gently at tender slit. Mikey whimpered and pressed into the teasing touch. Raph's aroused mind understood. The darker ninja leaned down till he was practically kissing Michelangelo's slit and then he did just that.

Mikey surprised himself with a needy moan. How could something so light and little feel so good? The strange churring grew louder, thrumming from Raph's chest, and Mikey mewed at the vibrating sound. The orange banded turtle clutched Raph's shoulders as the uncharacteristically gentle ninja brushed his lips back and forth against Mikey's now slightly sticky opening. Mikey was at a loss for logical thought. He only knew that Raph could kiss him there as many times as he wanted and Mikey would do anything to make Raph keep up that beautiful noise.

Raph's desire for his cheerful sibling was growing quite much to handle. He did have knowledge that Mikey had never done anything of these likes before and he would never push him into anything without his consent. Mikey cooed cutely when Raph dared to slip in some minor tongue, parting the slit fractionally open. The outer plastron tasted faintly sweet and it had a pleasant lingering aftertaste, while the soft inside was a burst of yummy tang that more than helped Raph make up his mind.

"Mikey?" He asked, licking his wet lips.

"Hmm?" Mikey looked adorably puzzled. Why'd Raph stop?

"I wanna make ya feel good, Mikey, and all I need is for ya permission."

Mikey nodded his silly noggin so fast Raph had to laugh lowly.

There were so many scrumptious things he could do to his baby brother. So many different ways to make him come undone, and Raph was having a mind whirling time deciding which to do first. Mikey bit his bottom lip in anticipation and unknowingly influenced Raph's choice.

Raph slowly pushed Mikey back onto his shell, big hands traveled down Mikey's trembling thighs to settle on either side on the floor so he could support his upper bulk. He lowered his head until it hovered just above Mikeys quivering slit and looked up at Mikey, who was straining his neck to watch everything Raph was doing. Raph gave him a wicked grin before diving down and thrusting his thick tougue past the firm plastron lips hiding Mikey. The younger turtle gasped and his hips bucked forward automatically.

"Hm hm mm!" Raph hummed chidingly and swirled his slick appendage around the peeking head of Mikey's manhood, coaxing it to swell and grow. With a few more well placed licks he had the member up and out. Raph dragged his toungue up the impressive length and made sure Mikey was looking into his eyes as he took him into his hot mouth.

Mikey's lips parted in a soundless scream, his toes curling and his gut flipping. Raphie was... He was inside... Oh, shell. An exquisite sensation coarsed through every vein of his dick as the suction of Raph's mouth pulled him in to then slide him out, teeth lightly grazing his tip every other stroke. Raph hummed and churred, pacing slowly and swallowing his brother deeply as he suckled Mikey for the first time. And oh, yes, Mikey tasted so deliciously perfect.

Poor overwhelmed Mikey wouldn't last very long, his uncontrolled bucking and desperate pleas he cried for Raph testament to that. Going down all the way to Mikey's base Raph abruptly switched pace and rammed Mikey down his throat fast and hard.

Mikey's hands scrapped uselessly at the big turtles shell and he whimpered out a reverent, "R-Raphie." as he came, his body seizing up in intense pleasure before slumping slackly back to the floor.

Raph cleaned his lips, licking the corners to make sure not one drop was missed and skillfully tucked Mikey away, "Hmmm, ya tasty Mikey."

Said turtle's face flushed a darker shade of green and he covered himself, suddenly conscious.

Raphael's rich laughter made Mikey smile shyly, his chest filling with an endearing warmth.

"It's a little late for that Mikey," Raph was looking at his brother in such a way it made Mikey wary, "Turn around."

"Wh-"

"Turn around and get on ya hands and knees Mikey," Raph pured, "Don't make me help ya."

Mikey scrambled to do as Raph ordered. He felt a warm body come up behind him and press up closely to the back of his shell. He wanted to see Raph! This position made Mikey feel vulnerable and his arms began to shake. Then there were hands all over his ass and he squeeked in surprise, subconsciously tucking his tail tightly against the lower plastron between his legs. The shaking got worse.

"None a' that now." The much larger ninja whispered, stroking Mikey's tail softly. An acute zing of nerve singing pleasure shot through the small appendage and went straight to Mikey's crotch and he cried out needily.

Oh, my...

"That's not even the half of it Mikey," Raph chuckled, enjoying the little moans he milked from his younger brother.

Mikey's arms gave out before the end.  
-

Two figures watched silently as Raph hefted a limp turtle, lax in his sated sleep, into his thick arms bridal style and carriy him to bed. Mikey nuzzled Raph's chest and churred unconsciously to his big lover.

When Mikey's bedroom door shut and Raph never emerged one of them growled in jealousy, while the other should his head and smiled to himself, his premonition had come true.

_A third stayed even farther to the shadows, utterly disappointed. _

_**The End... **__(unless people convince me otherwise)_


	2. Chapter 2

Leo wanted nothing less than a good cup of the hot stuff and the relaxing comfort of his firm mattress. Tired and half awake he stumbled out of Splinter's room, having just finished his accounting of their team's scuffle with a couple dozen, amateur, Foot ninjas, and made his weary way to the kitchen.

The mutants had been enjoying a rare couple of enemy-incident-free months lately, so when their brief patrol was out-of-the-blue ambushed not three blocks from the lair, it took a good ten seconds for them to recover from the shock. Raphael had been the first to break out of the surprised stupor, shouting, "Finally! Where the heck ya morons been hiding?" Everything after went relatively routine and they were soon out-fighting the sorry scum. They were winning and then...

Leo's eyes stung as the gravity of the situation rushed in to whisper tauntingly, _'That almost happened because of you. You let yourself get sloppy and walked your brother's straight into that trap. Some leader you turned out to be.'_

The thought was savagely murdered. It hadn't happened. Leo had gotten there in time and his little brother was unharmed. He was fine... But still.

The youngest of their family, Michelangelo, had been overwhelmed when a sneaky bastard surprised him with a suicidal lowering of his weapons and a hands up, shoulder shrugging stance that looked a lot like, 'Hey, I'm a pacifist. No need for us to knock heads.' All it had taken was a second when Mikey's guard dropped slightly in confusion and the Foot was suddenly behind him, restraining green wrists, nunchucks clattering to the floor.

Leo remembered the startled flash of something akin to horror in his fellow turtle's luminous blue eyes as the human's rough hand slithered down Mikey's plastron to grope as though searching for something. Remembered the rush of cold fury as Leo shoved his current opponent in Donny's direction to be dealt with and leap across the alley to his smallest brother's side. Recalled the satisfying crack the disgusting thug's head made when smashed into his own with an unmatchable vengeance. The eldest mentally relived the adrenaline powered strength he'd possessed when lifting the unknown man high over his head and wholeheartedly chucking him into the brick wall.

Caught up in his reminiscing Leo didn't note the corner of the kitchen wall until he found it with his foot. That all too familiar and dreaded stub-your-toe-agony lanced up his foot and made a home in his ankle. Grabbing for his throbbing toes, the hissing turtle fell to the floor and landed harshly on his butt, the bottom edge of his shell slamming down on his tail, pinching and bursting the blood vessels there.

Leo has a freaky high tolerance for pain, what he doesn't have is a convincing way to trick his body into believing that tears, cussing, cursing all things fluffy, and more swearing won't make the pain any less there.

"Holy, shelling-mother-turtle!" Leo groaned. Tonight just couldn't get any worse.

An odd scent brought his deepest primary alarms to immediate attention and, not thinking of the bruising delicacy of his poor tail, rolled to his battered feet, and crept quietly to the sitting room.

…...

Donny couldn't look away. He swallowed hard, the dryness of his throat scratchy and uncomfortable. When the genius turtle had ordered his short tempered brother to run a preliminary check-up on Mikey so that Don could get a few things and his med kit this wasn't the outcome he'd expected. Donatello wanted to get the two together and this was to have been a baby step in that direction, not the whole shebang... But, hey, a wins' a win, right?

The smallest turtle whimpered again, an arousing, fragile sound, and Donny could make out the frantic play Mikey's leg muscles as the Raph went down on him. The breathless gasps of Mikey's and the deep churrs of Raph's blended perfectly into a simple harmony that was distinctly all their own. Don's heart beat quick, trying to pulse in time with his brother's soft music. He felt a tad bad about spying on them in such a position, but the the hopelessly romantic voyeur that lived as a very substantial part of him brushed the guilt off as irrelevant morally-fibrous nonsense.

He couldn't look away. Wouldn't avert his darkly lit, piercing eyes from the stirring scene of affection and physical want as Raphael brought Michelangelo to his first climax.

"R-Raphie." the meaningful word sounded so right coming out of Mikey's trembling lips.

"Hmmm, ya tasty Mikey." Raph was grinning like a sated cat after a bowl of heavy cream.

Donny sighed happily. It was just like a fairy tail, minus the pointless drama. It couldn't get any more perfect than this.

Raphael spoke again, startling Donny from his dreamy high, "Turn around."

Donny's feline smirk was undeniably so very wrong. Never mind his earlier sentiments, things were about to get wickedly hot in here.

…...

A sudden unadulterated anger leeched the learned parental love and tolerance right out of his growling chest. How dare they? His child with the most improving potential took his younger, innocent brother before his old, black beady eyes. Maybe his reasoning's were petty and they were undeserving of his directed wrath, but they would know. He would tell his foolish sons exactly what he thought of this selfish deed.

…...

His little world was comprised of many unknown emotions and one person alone at the moment. Raphael's bigger than life presence clouded his senses to all else. The large turtle's hard body pressed against his was so totally wonderful and exhilarating. Blunt fingertips felt him all over intimately, their considering gentleness leaving goosebumps and shivers in their flaming wake. Then they traveled lower and settled on teasing tweaks to his cute tail. He squeaked and tried to shy away from the feeling. Though he wasn't scared, he wasn't used to such attention to that part of his body.

Raph kissed the back of his neck reassuringly, churring louder to sooth him. Mikey relented. He knew the touch of those caressing fingers, knew who they belonged to. The one tracing featherlight circles around the base of his ridiculously sensitive tail would never purposefully bring him any harm. As if to bring physical confirmation to that thought the big hand closed around his delicate muscle and squeezed lightly while stroking up and down almost leisurely. An on-edge, heightened sensation, very much like heated mini-electric shocks, all too new and foreign, engulfed the entirety of the vainly curling tail. It was so good and overwhelming, Mikey's heart lurched forward to slam hopelessly against his plastron-plated sternum.

...'Raphie... Uuuh- what are you going to do to me?'...

His answer was growled low and softly, "Everythn'."

Raphael masterfully kept his head, despite that lost little tone of Mikey's threatening to undo his cool. To touch the one he cared for as deeply as he could felt so good, the small wriggly tail's skin silk-smooth and warm in his palm. By applying and relieving pressure at random he could manipulate and control the shuddering tremors that shook Mikey with every full stroke. His little brother's sweet overwhelmed reactions made his lower plastron ache and throb as his desire hardened behind his own sticky slit.

By that smell he'd come to crave in this short a time Raph knew his lover's member had dropped amidst the tail fucking. While sliding down, one of his fingers brushed the shaking turtle's hidden entrance and to his delight the wetness from Mikey's slit had streamed down and thoroughly soaked all under his tail. Mikey cried out, the suddenness of the alien contact and the odd sensation it brought startlingly pleasant. Again Raph's digit flicked lightly across it, more deliberately, and Mikey bucked back instinctively, moaning raggedly. Raph smiled, time for faze two of his de-virginalizing-Mikey plan, and began to draw wet circles around the tightness. Swirling his finger over and over, occasionally pressing the tip just barely inside then slowly pulling out, lubing Mikey with his own natural juices, and carefully spreading his little lover gradually.

Mikey's pretty eyes bugged. His heart abandoned escaping, trying to race to a delirious end instead, "Ahhh... ooo- h-h-h-"

Mikey didn't have the strength anymore and his poor arms relieved themselves of their burden by turning into boneless jelly. His front weight sunk to the floor, rear end up in the air, hips moving weakly to impale himself on Raph's thick digit.

He cried softly into his burning arms,"P-please... R-aa... helpmeee! I-I don't -AH!- kn-now what to d-do. F-feels sooo- g-goood... Raphie."

The dark skinned ninja marveled that he could have such a beautiful turtle as Michelangelo so open and needy for him. He crooned softly, "Shhh, sweets, le'me give ya more. Ya want more, Mikey?"

"Raphie!"

"Want more inside? Want me to fill you up in there?" the passionate ninja let his little turtle feel his full length as he dropped down, and rocked his broad hips up against Mikey's ass.

If not for one arm helping Mikey remain upright he would have jolted up all the way to the ceiling. Raph wanted to do that!?... His Raphie-consumed heart screamed for him to say yes and to make his currently boggled mental state worse his elder brother was churring again and Mikey was torn between clucking back and outright sobbing./p

Oh, shell!

Raph leaned over Mikey's shell to pepper affectionate kisses, licks, and playful nips on his neck and shoulders. His free arm wrapped around Mikey's underside to rub the swollen pinkness of his slit-lips, purposefully teasingly, never touching his leaking member.

"PLEASE! R-raphie! Please!"

Raphael smirked. Mikey was so perfect. So beautiful. So delectably tasty and everything he wanted in a mate. He was going to love this knucklehead of a ninja mutant turtle right, and very, very gently he moved Mikey's limp tail out of the way to the side, and lined himself up.

Mikey was croaking his name repeatedly and Raph had to whisper, "S'all right. Shh.. S'all right, Mikey."

"H-hurry the fuck up Raphie."

Raph chuckled lovingly and slowly buried himself all the way in his baby brother's hot depths. It was so tight and exquisitely Mikey.

Mikey gasped and his eyes rolled up into his head. There was a spot inside him that-! Ooh, god! Raph was moving, pushing in deeply, slow and hard, every thrust dragging against that spot that-!-

Mikey's heart finally exploded and the turtle, Raphael, was all he knew. It felt like an eternity that Raph knew him like this and he wouldn't have minded if the world passed away without him.

…...

His sons were his great pride. His indescribable joy. His whole ratty world. But, splinter sighed, sometimes they could be the most laughable fucktards ever mutated. Like right now. For reasons left unsaid they all weren't speaking to each other. Vocally, that is.

The dojo was awfully quite, too much so for the old rodent. While there was a collective tension of small tells that proved they were actively aware of each of the other's presence, every one of his sons was in his own silly little, justified world. Well...

Donatello was performing an advanced, spine contorting, scale of stretches, using his bostaff as a stabilizing crutch of sorts. His slender form was bent in an upside down U shape, heels planted firmly into the giving floor, just about half a foot away from his white knuckled hands, which gripped tightly to the base of his weapon to keep him upright. Really, the exercise was a difficult feat considering the limitations his shell brought to the table and normally Splinter would have applauded the accomplishment... If it wasn't for that honey doved, dreamy expression Don wore. Eyes cloudy and half lidded, his lower lip sucked behind his top row of teeth in a almost pouty smile. When the sensei followed Donatello's dopey gaze he lighted upon Michelangelo's criss-cross-apple sauce trance.

There's something you don't see everyday, Mikey sitting calmly still.

Leonardo wore out the back of Raphael's head with his spiteful glowering. The venting brother stood in a wide, sloppy stance, brandishing his katana in a barbaric fashion and hacking at a wooden foot ninja's pelvic region like it had singlehandedly pulled off the rape of Nanking. Hissing and growling under his breath Leo sent wood chippings flying every which way.

Splinter's whiskers dipped in a agitated frown, he'd taught his eldest better than this.. this childish foolery.

...and Mikey sat, perfectly statute.

Raphael was almost completely his every day sweet, sugary, peachy self. Except that he wasn't showing off his brute strength, glaring right back at Leo, or even counting his pull ups. The big guy didn't stop for breath either. Raph was distracted because he was thinking. Splinter could 'feel' his simple life styled child thinking all the way across the room. Using brain power usually left to fret over head busting to dwell on a certain cute, well formed, shapely, adorable, lethal younger turtle.

The christened rodent steered sharply away from the temperamental turtle. Not what a father needs to see. Good gracious, no.

Then the signs all added up, all of their odd behaviors. Donnie's drunken swooning, Leo's misdirected vengeance craze, and Raph's rehabilitating fantasies. In all seriousness! Splinter felt disconcerting frustration steadily building in his weary limbs. Oh, his children fouled his better nature sometimes. They certainly were now.

He was reminded that he had a few choice things to say to Michelangelo and Raphael.

Splinter cleared his throat for maximum clarity and raised his voice, "Clear out all of you, and don't even think about coming back in here until your hearts are in it. Michelangelo, I would speak with you alone."

Leo's mouth started in protest, "But-"

"I haven't felt the need to bend you over my knee and make proper use of my cane in years Leonardo," the suddenly memorable length of wood waved threateningly at Leo, "It's never too late to reintroduce disciplinary methods that were tried and proven grossly effective."

That shut his BS spewing trap and one by one the mutants filed out, leaving Splinter and Mikey in a edgy silence. Silence is something the rat always craved and did most things to be able to enjoy in peaceful meditation, but this time it felt all kinds of wrong. Where their was Mikey there should be laughter. Then again this was no laughing matter.

Uncommonly nervous Splinter cleared his throat, "Michelangelo, there is something of grave importance I need you to understand. I- ...won't you look at me? Please?"

Bluer than blue eyes met their father's and his face lit up, back to it's happy-go-lucky radiance, his youngest gushed joyously, "Yes, Daddy?"

Splinter felt his throat constrict and suddenly he couldn't chastise Mikey anymore.

...

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

The cursed stick rose, only to be driven down sharply against defensively raised forearms. Raphael panicked. What the shell had Mikey said?! However the orange favoring ninja believed he'd wronged him Raph was more than willing to atone for it in spades if it would stay his father's sudden wrath.

"How am I a blockhead sensei? Whatever it is I'll fix it!" maybe it was the abnormal squeak in his terrified voice, or his father's benevolent mercy, but the prompt beating stopped. When he found the courage he opened his eyes to stare, frightfully, at Splinter. His father was glaring down his pointed nose at him.

Splinter sighed and lowered his cane, overlapping his wrists to rest atop the handle, "I can't scream at Michelangelo for this since he's too utterly love-drunk to remember the next time, but... I saw what you did my son."

Raphael didn't say a word. He honestly hadn't thought his father would mind.

"If I ever have to clean such stains out of my rug again I'll- so help me Raphael I will spank you like a child. Have I not taught you to be considerate? You didn't even throw down a towel!"


End file.
